Forever and Always
by BeatrixLaFayette
Summary: When Antonio is late coming home from work, Lovino begins to worry. Soon enough, he gets a call, which makes him rethink the proposal Antonio had offered him a few months prior. Does he want to be with Antonio? Forever and always. Songfic - Forever and Always by Parachute; no real lyrical elements involved, don't worry. ONESHOT.


**AN: Hello readers! This one shot/drabble/song fic that I came up with was heavily inspired by the song Forever and Always by Parachute. This is set in more of the Country point of view, although Spain and Romano are on a first name basis for obvious reasons. I hope you enjoy, and I would highly suggest listening to the song during or after reading the fic~! Thank you!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor Hetalia, and I give full credit to the respective owners.

He sits at the dining room table, and glances at the clock, the time reading 11:02 pm. He internally cursed the bastard for being so late, and not even bothering to call. Tonight was their "date" night, and Lovino had cooked pasta for the two of them – even going out of his way to set the table nicely and light candles. Surely, he could have called – he would've always called when he knew he was going to be late. He waits a little longer, and glances out the window, seeing no one in the driveway, before picking up his phone and texting Antonio's friends. Nobody has said that they've seen him, which made Lovino a little worried. Maybe, god forbid, but maybe something happened.

He looks back to the window and waits a little longer, watching to see if maybe Antonio would come home. Suddenly the phone rings, and he gets up to hurriedly answer it, expecting it to be the bastard calling him finally. When he picks up, it's not Antonio on the other end. It is a woman speaking rapidly, telling him something has happened, and he should come to the hospital right now. He can feel tears rising to his eyes, and he hangs up, rushing out to the car. He gets in, and starts the engine, speedily making his way to the hospital on Fourth Street.

As he drives, his mind goes to December, thinking of when Antonio asked him to marry him. They had been at his house in Italy, celebrating Christmas with their family and friends. On Christmas morning - in front of everyone - he had bent down on one knee, and pulled out a ring before saying, "I want you forever, forever and always – through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always."

At the time, Lovino had said no in a roundabout way out of spite and his pride. It had made things awkward for them for awhile, but they still continued to date. Now, as he drives to the hospital, tears well up in his eyes as he wishes he could take it back, and have just said yes. Now, all he wanted in the world was to be with Antonio, and for him to be okay.

He pulls up to entrance and parks there, racing out of the car, and walking right up to the front desk. The nurse there tells him to follow, and she leads him down what seems like a million hallways – a maze that's never ending. She tells him what happened – that the Economy in Spain was falling dramatically and at an excelled rate, and it was putting Antonio's life in jeopardy. Lovino can barely hear her, though, his mind too focused on Antonio's state of health NOW.

Soon enough they arrive at the doorway, and he tries to keep a straight face as he walks into the room. Antonio's eyes are barely open and he looks in pain, making Lovino's heart break. He sits by his bedside, and holds his hand real tight, shaking a bit as he did so. He talks idly about how they'll have a great life once he gets better, how they could even maybe adopt kids, and get that house on the hillside, where they could stay – stay forever, through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. That they'd grow old together, but they'd always remember, whether rich, or for poor, or for better, they'd still love each other. Forever and always.

Then, he gets an idea and calls in the nurses, asking them to bring up the Chaplain to say a few verses. He borrows some rings from the couple next door, and everybody is laughing and smiling, as the tears run from both of their faces and fall to the floor. Lovino looks into Antonio's eyes, sliding the ring onto his finger, whilst he says, "I.. I want you forever, forever and always – through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, but always remember.. whether happy, or sad, or whatever – we still love each other. Forever and always."

Lovino finishes the vows, but the beeps are getting too slow, and Antonio's voice is almost too low, as he says:

"I love you forever.. forever and always.. p-please just remember.. even if I'm not there.. I'll always love you.. Forever and always.."


End file.
